By The Summers End
by myonlyheroin
Summary: Edward and bella are meant to be. Edward has left bella but bella is more then willing to fight for him. They have one summer to make things right. Can they do it? Or will their fears and doubts hold them back?
1. Chapter 1

**This is one of my first fanfics. I hope you all enjoy. I look forward to your reviews. I realize I may have mistakes nobody is perfect. I do not own anything twilight. Sm owns all.**

Chapter 1- Looking back

**BPOV**

Here I am, stuck in my small room staring out of a window that I have grown to hate. It was this exact window that he would always sneak through at night, the exact window that I would see him through every morning when he came to pick me up for school.

Now I look out at nothing. Nothing is waiting for me anymore. No more stolen nights between us. No more kisses, hugs or cuddles. Just absolutely nothing, and it's breaking my heart.

He was the love of my life, my soul mate, my everything. He was my Edward, Meant for only me. But now he was nothing more than a million broken promises all rolled into one. I felt that everything I had with him was a lie.

He broke me.....or rather he shattered me into a million pieces never to be put back together again.

I don't think I will ever love another as I had him. I gave him everything I had to give. All except the one thing I desperately wanted him to take. He already had my heart but not my virtue. He wanted to wait for the "right" moment as he put it but I never got that chance. All I have been thinking since that night is that I'm really not good enough for him after all.

I always felt that I could never measure up to him. That despite everything I wasn't perfect enough for him. By all means I'm not exactly beautiful in my eyes. To me, Edward was absolutely gorgeous. I'm just Bella, plain, ordinary and certainly nothing special.

Even though Edward always insisted I was the most beautiful women to him I still find that very hard to believe. Don't get me wrong. Edward definitely deserved my heart at the time. He was everything I wanted and so much more...he still is. I don't think I can truly live without him.

I met Edward through his pixie of a sister Alice when I moved to Forks my sophomore year. She and I were friends from day one and are still inseparable. She is so much more like a sister to me than just a best friend. Edward, Alice and Emmett are triplets, and the children of Carlisle and Esme, they are a really close family.

As I got to know Alice I met her family. There was Edward of course with his dazzling green eyes and just out of bed hair. I loved running my fingers through it, especially when we were kissing. He was the quite, more reserved one who was all about his music and making me happy, _or so I thought_.

Emmett is the opposite of Edward. Very much like a brother to me, always protecting me but also teasing me whenever he had the chance, and with my clumsiness he had a lot of chances. He was like my own personal teddy bear. He always gave me hugs whenever he saw me. He was just as handsome as Edward but had a full head of curly hair that I loved.

Alice was the fashionable one. She lived, breathed and dreamed fashion, oh and shopping, she loved to shop just try getting out of having her drag you on a shopping trip, finding a four leaf clover would be easier. She was short with short spiky hair, which earned her the nickname of the pixie. She's the greatest friend I could ever ask for. Over the short time we have all known each other she is the Cullen who knows me the best.

Alice's parents, Carlisle and Esme always made me feel welcome. From the first time they met me it was like they knew something I didn't. That somehow, someway I was always going to be a part of their family.

Carlisle was a great doctor and Esme was a very successful interior designer. So their kids never had to worry about anything money wise. They were spoiled of course.

I shook my head trying to just forget everything when my cell phone beeped. It's probably from Alice.

Bella, you need to come over. Mom and dad want to talk to all of us. Hurry...please!! ~ ali

I don't know if I can go over. He is there. I haven't been able to properly visit since he broke up with me. Just seems too hard but, I had to. Its not often Alice sends me a text like that. I felt bad for not visiting. Carlisle and Esme have always considered me one of their own, despite everything.

I opened my phone and sent Alice a text back

OK I will be over ~ b

I walked slowly down the stairs holding myself tightly. Almost as if I was breaking apart, piece by piece. I was biting my lip so hard trying my damnedest not to cry.

Can I do this? Yes I can do this, I have to....for them.

I found myself thinking back to that day. Unfortunately I can still remember it perfectly. It was the day before the junior prom. It was a Friday. I was excited as I could be about the dance. But all I really cared about was the fact that I was going with my love, Edward. Nothing else mattered. Not even the fact that I can't dance worth crap.

It was around 7 that night. I was getting things ready for the next day when I heard a knock on the front door. I looked out the peephole. It was Edward. I wasn't expecting him until later after Charlie went to sleep. He usually called if he had to come over before then. So I found this to be rather odd.

I invited him in and we walked up to my room painstakingly slow. I remember looking back at him. He avoided looking at me. This wasn't like him at all. We could gaze into each others eyes for hours. It was like we were searching one another's souls, memorizing it.

I sat on my bed while he stood in front of me. He had his hands in his jeans pockets. He looked sad, conflicted almost. I knew what was coming next was going to be bad. Before even a single word escaped his lips, I knew.

And so the first tear fell.

"Bella" he said. I always loved the way he said my name. Always made me melt but this time, this time was different. It made my heart stop. My eyes met his and he bit his lip. Whatever Edward was about to say was gonna hurt me more then he could possibly ever know.

"Bella" he said again. "We need to...."

"Edward...please...don't"

My tears were now raining down on my face like a flowing river, never to stop. I felt so incredibly numb. My heart was being shattered into a million pieces. I was completely falling apart.

"Bella, I think its time to walk away from us...from this. It just isn't working"

I sat there just blinking my eyes, letting tear after tear fall, wishing against everything that this was just a dream, a very bad dream.

"I…..love....you Edward"

Then he turned and walked away. Out of my house...taking my heart with him.

He was the one constant I could hang onto and now he was gone. I knew I would see him at school and with Alice but, that just wasn't the same. Totally different then what I wanted it to be, that I needed it to be.

I found myself now turning up the long drive to their house. I parked my truck but I just couldn't bring myself to get out just yet. The memories came rushing back again.

After Edward walked out that night I fell to my bedroom floor sobbing. I didn't move the whole weekend. I didn't go to prom or even school that Monday. I couldn't face him yet. My heart wasn't ready for that.

Tuesday morning came and I was still in bed with my head under the covers when I heard someone walk into my room. It wasn't Charlie he had left for work already. It was Alice. I bet she's here to drag my sorry ass to school. I really didn't want to go. I knew I had to go sometime but not now. Surely she could understand?

"Come on Bella, I know what he did." good, she didn't say his name. Thank god. " Bella, get dressed. You are going whether you like it or not. Plus, Emmett and jasper are right out side and they will drag you out kicking and screaming if they have to." And so I reluctantly got dressed. Sometimes the little pixie can be so damn adamant on getting her way.

Emmett gave me a hug and Jasper flashed me a smile. I was unusually quiet the whole way to school and then I saw him. I felt myself breaking apart again. I felt a tear fall and Alice squeeze my hand. It took all I had to walk past him and not say hi.

Even now I don't think I could ever fall out of love with him. I don't want anyone else. My heart was made up a year ago. The very first moment I laid eyes on him my heart had chosen him.

I heard a tap at my truck window startling me out of my memories. It was Alice and Emmett. _Guess I'm back to reality for now_. I opened my door and Emmett grabbed me into a bear crunching hug. I just smiled at him.

"Bella, Mom and Dad want to talk to all of us...especially you. I'm glad you came" Alice said excitedly as she grabbed my hand and led me into the house. "Alice is you know who here?" I asked, she looked at me and shook her head yes. I bit my lip and grabbed at my sides. I kept my gaze trained onto the floor, trying desperately to avoid his eyes. Although, I'm sure he probably wouldn't look at me anymore. He doest want me. Probably never did.

I walked into the front room and they were all there, Jasper, Alice's boyfriend and Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend and of course Carlisle and Esme as well as Edward.

Carlisle and Esme came and gave me a hug

"We are so glad you decided to come over." Esme said

"Well its not like I had much of a choice, the pixie would have kidnapped me sooner or later." I said while I flashed them a smile trying not to laugh and then Carlisle spoke.

"Now that all of the family is here I think we can let you in on a little secret of ours. We have had this planned for quite some time now and even due to certain circumstances I don't think it's fair to exclude anyone from it." as he said that he glanced over at me. I smiled. "We are all family no matter what. Jasper, Rosalie and Bella we look at you as our own and we love you as much as our own. Now, I am sure you all want to know this little secret of ours? Carlisle looked at Esme and asked "Do you think we should tell them?" She smiled and shook her head yes.

"Alright then, here is the deal. This is your last summer before your senior year. You all are inseparable and like I said earlier certain circumstances need to change. So, Esme and I booked you all a beach house for the entire summer. We will visit once a week to see how things are going and we hope by summers end that you all will be close again. Also we hope a certain someone will admit his mistake and ask for forgiveness and make everything right with a certain someone else. Are all of you liking this idea of ours?"

We all shook our heads yes. Alice was practically jumping up and down. I wasn't so sure that this was a good idea. A whole summer, in a beach house, with Edward. Will I survive?

"Now Bella, I already talked to Charlie and he thinks it's a great idea. He said you can go as did Renee. Honey, don't worry about this summer or Edward. Everything will work out. I just know it will." Esme said as she gave me a hug and smiled.

"See told you it was good bells." Alice said as we were walking out to my truck. We leave tomorrow Bella at 6am. So get some sleep. I love ya.

As I was driving home I felt numb again. Not sure how to feel or what to feel about this summer.

I walked up to my room and I grabbed a suit case and began packing my bath stuff as well as some other things when my phone went off.

"Bells me and mom went shopping and got you loads of new clothes for the summer. All packed and ready to go~A

Of course leave it to Alice the shop-a-holic to buy me a new wardrobe, but I just couldn't be mad at her for it.

I got into bed and tried to fall asleep but couldn't help but wonder just what exactly was going to happen this summer

**Thanks again for reading your reviews are very much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2 Leaving

**I would like to thank everyone who has read this story so far. I would really like to know what my readers are thinking so please leave a review. Once again I own nothing twilight related. SM owns all**

***************************************************************************************

2- leaving

**BPOV**

I practically jumped out of bed when my alarm clock went off at exactly 5:15 am, such and ungodly hour, I prefer noon. I am by no means a morning person.

Chapter

I reluctantly pulled off the covers and got out of bed, stretching as I walked down the hallway to the bathroom. I turned the water on as hot as I could stand it. I stood there till the water ran cold. I planned on taking my time this morning. I was putting off the inevitable, doing my best to avoid him. In less then 30 minutes I would be stuck in a car with him and have nowhere to run.

I got dressed and grabbed my bag of toiletries as well as anything else I might need. Seeing as Alice and Esme packed my clothes for me. I cringe at the thought. Hopefully they bought things to my liking and didn't spend too much. I hated being spoiled and they knew it.

Just as I was stepping out of my room I heard a horn honk. Impatient aren't they?

"Hey B, ya ready?" I would notice that loud, booming voice anywhere. "Hey Em, yeah I guess, I'm ready as I will ever be."

I handed him my bag and climbed into the back of the Jeep and was squished in between the door and jasper. Alice and Edward sat on the other side of us. Edward was sitting next to the passenger side window. At least I wouldn't have to worry too much about eye contact or any contact for that matter. No matter how much I longed for it.

Emmett started to drive off and Jasper wrapped his arms around me and Alice. He always said we were his two favorite girls. I considered him one of my best friends. But, to be truthful they were all my best friends. We were a family, one that shouldn't break apart. I think deep down they all felt the same way. When Edward ended it, it shattered our group to the core. They didn't want to lose me because of him and I didn't want to ever be without them. They were my pillars in the sand that held me up, Even Edward.

"Hey Bells" Alice called over to me "I think you will love your new wardrobe we got you." "Alice, you guys really didn't have to but I really do appreciate it." I only said that cause I knew arguing with her is a lost cause. It's better to just give in, less time wasted.

"Bells we love you and you're like my sister plus, mom and I never get to spoil you so we decided to take advantage."

"Well thank you. I can't wait to see what you got me." I flashed her a smile and I could see that Edward was now back to sleep.

_Am I really going to survive this summer? _

Rosalie looked back at me and smiled. It took her some time but eventually she warmed up to me. "Glad you came Bella." She said and I gave her a smile in return.

I turned my I-pod onto Morrissey. I selected you are the quarry. The song I'm not sorry was blasting through my ears at the moment. Somehow the lyrics that came through Morrissey's voice connected with my moods.

_I'm slipping below the water line; I'm slipping below the water line_

_Reach for my hand and, and the race is won_

_Reject my hand and, and the damage is done._

It was like with each word being sung my heart was oozing with hurt, dripping with sadness. But, yet, in this exact moment that's exactly how I felt. No matter how much that I had wished countless numbers of times that we would just run away together. We couldn't deny our love. We knew it was there. I was hanging onto it like it was my safety net. We could have let our hearts win if we both were not scared. And yet that day he forfeited was a day I lost as well. The day he rejected my hand he damaged me. I can't help but wonder if the damage he did to me was repairable? Can I be saved? Will my heart be cured?

I sat there letting the music flow through my ears as I watch the countless number of buildings and cars pass me by in a blur.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because I got woken up by Jasper nudging me to get out. Looks like were going to lunch.

I was hoping for a rather short car ride but no, we were going to the Oregon coast, down to seaside Oregon. So, as much as I hated it I was in for a pretty long, boring ride. Looking on the bright side of things at least I was leaving the ever so much fun Forks behind for the entire summer, Now, that I can live with.

The waitress sat us down at our booth and I unfortunately had to sit across from Edward. I sat there biting my lip. Trying so hard to just stare out the window and not look at him.

I noticed him glance at me a few times and he even looked like he wanted to say something but, other then that him and I were silent.

Lunch was finished and we all piled back into Em's jeep. All tightly squished I might add. Why didn't we take two cars again? I was lucky though, same seating arrangement as before. This time instead of moz I let rancid stream through my ears.

We were back on the highway when I heard Edwards's velvety voice. "Glad you came Bella" he said softly. "Yea, sure." I replied, what else could I say?

I was back to biting my lip fighting the urge not to cry. I wanted to be with him, next to him, kissing him. I wanted to talk to him and hold his hand. But no, he had to be the one to go and break my fucking heart and because of that I was denied everything I have ever wanted with him. Maybe I am selfish after all?

Finally at about 2:30 we arrived at the beach house and let me tell you it was amazing! I looked at the light blue, three story house in awe. This is where I'm going to be living for the next two months? I can't believe it. It has a wrap around deck, loads of windows and lets not forget the hot tub. A major plus was the house was directly on the beach. I was in love with this house. At the end of the summer they are going to have to drag me out of here kicking and screaming.

We all grabbed our bags and I started to walk up the stone walkway when Emmet smacked my ass. "Ready Bells? I have a feeling its going to be the best summer yet!" I gave him a look and replied "Yea easy for you to say, ya big oaf."

I started to climb up the steps to the front door when clumsy Bella decided to make an appearance and I not so gracefully tripped on the first step. I put my hands out to catch myself when I felt somebody pull me up. "Thanks" I mutter quietly not knowing yet who my savior was; I look behind me and notice that it was Edward that had helped me up. I can feel the blush in my cheeks rapidly appear.

We all make it into the living room and notice that Carlisle and Esme had left a note for us.

_Kids-_

_Welcome to your new home for the summer. We do hope you love it here and find it to be a good home for the summer. The fridge is stocked with everything you could possibly want or need. You will find that we have stocked any other provisions you might need as well. We hope everything is to all of your likings._

_Now, to get to the topic of rooms, I am sure you all are wondering how we will approach this. Well there are four rooms total for the house. We realize that some of you are couples and we expect you to be nothing but responsible. So with that said Edward and Bella will each have their own rooms. Jasper and Alice will share a room as well as Rosalie and Emmett. You will see your names on the door to let you know which rooms are whose._

_We would like to leave each of you with a little something to remember during this summer:_

_Emmett-be good, stay out of trouble and keep an eye on everyone. Absolutely no practical jokes!_

_Rosalie- please have fun this summer dear and keep and open mind._

_Jasper- Keep Emmett and Edward in line and take care of our Alice. Make sure you have lots of fun!_

_Alice- please enjoy yourself baby girl and keep the boys in line. Be there for Bella no matter what._

_Edward- we want you to make the most of this summer and at the end we hope that you realize what you have lost and gain it back. You need her as much as she needs you._

_Bella- we love you dear and we know this is hard but please __welcome__ this summer with open arms. In the end we know you will be in the right place again._

_With that said kids, we love you and be safe. Have a good summer. We will be checking in sometime next week._

_Love always,_

_Carlisle and Esme_.

We all stood there, looking at each other. Edward even looked at me and smiled. I blushed of course. He still dazzles me, despite everything.

"Well let's all go to our rooms and unpack. We gotta party it up!" Emmett said as he made way up the stairs.

My room was on the third floor. It looked very comfortable. The walls were light blue and the curtains were white. I had a nice big window that looked straight out towards the ocean. The bed was a queen with blue and white bed spread. I had a dresser with a television on top of it. My closet was pretty small but I don't have much use for it anyways. That is entirely Alice's area.

I unpacked all my stuff. I noticed the new clothes that Alice and Esme had bought for me. I actually did like them. The outfits were definitely my style.

I walked out of my room and I look across the hall and notice that Edward is my neighbor.

Freaking wonderful, how do they expect me to get through the summer with him right across the hall?

I just hope Carlisle and Esme know what they are doing. If their son doesn't return home at the end of the summer that is definitely not my fault and I will plead the fifth on that one.

Our meeting place seemed to be the living room; I went to sit on the large black leather couch next to jasper. Alice came in and handed me a bottle of water as she sat on the other side of jasper.

"So what should we do on our first night here?" Asked Alice

We all looked at each other waiting for someone to talk.

"How about we have a barbecue and then a bonfire down on the beach? That should be fun." Alice suggested, after only a moments hesitation we all decided that would be a great start to our summer at the beach house.

"And maybe we can all go skinny dipping huh?" Emmett laughed and Rosalie smacked him up the side of the head. We all saw that coming, and couldn't help but laugh at Emmett's expense.

Alice and I made our way to the kitchen to get everything ready for the barbecue.

Hopefully our first night won't be so bad.

I would really appreciate some reviews. I am getting anxious. I am wondering if I am good enough to continue my stores:) thanks for reading!


End file.
